


Stay With Me

by AsreonInfusion



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud needs a break. Luckily, he has his wonderful, sexy boyfriend to help him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFVII Kink Meme. Prompt: Any combination of Sephiroth, Cloud, & Zack: sensual massage leading to a nice, slow, lazy fuck.

"Nuh-uh. No way, Spike," Zack said, arms folded across his chest as he stood in the way of the protesting cadet.  
  
"Zack, c'mon! I've already failed the exam once. I need to train. I have to get better."  
  
"Babe, you've been training since six this morning."  
  
Cloud shook his head in frustration; Zack just didn't get it, and obviously wasn't going to get it. So he made an, admittedly futile, break for the door. Of course, there was only one way to counter such a move, and that was for Zack to drape himself over the boy's shoulders. Cloud squawked in protest.   
  
"You need to relax for once, kiddo," Zack decreed. "And as your wonderful, sexy boyfriend, I am going to make sure you do."  
  
Cloud scowled. That was no good, so Zack leant over and nibbled at Cloud's earlobe until he got a giggle. "Cut it out!" Cloud swatted Zack away, somewhere between amusement and irritation. "So, what are you expecting me to do if I'm forbidden from training?"  
  
"Well..." Zack pondered with an air of innocence. "A nice, long, hot shower would be a good place to start with getting you loosened up. You can use my ensuite bathroom. Never-ending supply of hot water, baby!"  
  
Damn. SOLDIERs got all the perks.  _Cloud_  should have been getting those perks, if only he'd been a little stronger, a little tougher when the SOLDIER entrance exam had come around. He had to be ready next time. He couldn't just slack off an entire evening because Zack said so...  
  
But then, Zack's arms were wrapped around him in a way that made it obvious Cloud wasn't going anywhere. And... it felt kinda nice. He'd spent time with Zack, of course, but these last weeks, maybe even months, he'd been too busy training, or worrying about not training, to just relax and enjoy being with his boyfriend.   
  
Then, of course, there was the dull ache of his muscles that never quite faded from one day to the next. A hot shower really was very tempting. He could always train afterwards.  
  
"Hey, Cloudy? Anyone home?"  
  
"...Yeah. That sounds nice."  
  
"Excellent!" Zack beamed, immediately shoving the unsuspecting cadet towards the bathroom. "I'll give you a massage as well."  
  
Cloud made to protest, but was distracted by a more pressing concern. "Zack! I can undress myself, thank you very much," he insisted, pushing away the offending hands with a slight blush creeping over his cheeks. Gaia knew if Zack got started like that, Cloud would never get his shower, and most definitely never get his training done.  
  
Zack backed off, hands in the air in a gesture of defeat. He was still grinning brightly though, his eyes lit up with some plot or other, and Cloud made a hasty escape to the relative safety and privacy of the bathroom before any further molestation could occur.  
  
Turning the taps on to the perfect temperature, Cloud stripped off and stepped into the pounding spray. He had to admit, Zack had been right. With the blissfully hot water cascading over him, it was hard to remember what exactly had been so important about having to train right then. Instead he concentrated on relaxing, thinking of nothing but the heat and wet against his skin.  
  
"Enjoying it?" came the chuckle from behind him. Cloud started, spinning around and almost slipping on the slick tile as he turned to face the SOLDIER. He'd never even heard the door open.  
  
"Uhm, Zack?" Cloud swallowed, resisting the urge to stare as Zack dropped the towel he had been holding around his waist and joined him.  
  
"I promised you a massage, didn't I?"  
  
"I didn't realise you meant while I was still in the shower..." Cloud leant back against Zack anyway, far too aware of the fact that they were both very naked, very wet, and in very close proximity, and that his conviction of getting any training done was quickly fading. He couldn't quite bring himself to mind.  
  
Zack shrugged. "Couldn't be bothered to wait." Though the way his eyes lingered suggested that being able to cop an eyeful of Cloud's ass also had some play in the decision.  
  
"You're such an impatient--" Cloud began dryly. He never quite finished his retort, though. Zack's hands had started moving across his shoulders, thumbs pressing in just the right spots to work out the tension, and suddenly the only thing Cloud could remember how to say was 'ohh' as he melted into the touch.  
  
"Good?" Zack asked. As if the answer wasn't obvious.  
  
"Mmn," Cloud confirmed, shifting to offer more of himself to Zack's hands. Zack smiled and complied with the unspoken request, pressing a little harder, a littler lower, until Cloud moaned.  
  
"S'definitely a good thing I got you to stay back tonight," Zack said conversationally as he worked. "You're so tense it's a wonder you haven't completely seized up. Though, hey. You're pretty damn good at sword work now, right? So, just think! How much more awesome will you be if you're all relaxed and can actually, y'know, move properly and stuff, huh?"  
  
"Hnn."  
  
Zack couldn't help but smile as he noticed the vacant expression on Cloud's face. The kid very obviously wasn't listening, so Zack gave up his monologue fairly swiftly. It was strangely, but comfortably, quiet with just the sound of the running water and their slow, heavy breaths, occasionally punctuated by a soft 'oh' from Cloud.  
  
They stayed like that for a long while, Zack fully content to focus on working his hands all over Cloud's gorgeous body. But in the end he couldn't resist tilting the boy's head back to kiss him, an action with earned him a soft hum and an eager response. Zack chuckled. Cloud was so delightfully pliant like this.  
  
"Zack..."  
  
"Yeah, Cloud?"  
  
"Your massage appears to have... ahh... devolved into groping." Cloud sounded particularly unconcerned by this.  
  
Zack pressed his lips to the back of Cloud's neck. "Has it?" he asked innocently, the hand that had previously been kneading Cloud's ass sliding round to the front of the boy's body. Cloud's breath hitched. "You don't seem to be complaining," he added with a grin, gently rubbing along Cloud's already half-hard length.  
  
"Zack!"  
  
"Mm?" Zack's lips caught Cloud's again. The kiss was deeper this time, his tongue sliding in to explore the soft, wet heat of Cloud's mouth.  
  
Cloud hummed his appreciation, twisting round in Zack's grip so he could press their up bodies up against each other.  
  
"Oh, Shiva, Cloud," Zack groaned. He hadn't really thought about it, more concerned with getting Cloud to relax for once, but the way they'd been touching... the feel of Cloud's slick, soft skin beneath Zack's sword-calloused hands, those little noises of pleasure he'd been making... it was all rather sensual, wasn't it? His cock definitely seemed to think so. Especially now he could feel the hard heat of Cloud's own erection rubbing against his,  _gods_. "You wanna move this to the bedroom?"  
  
Cloud tilted his head up to look at Zack, lips parted and eyes wide, cheeks stained pink with both the heat of the shower and quickly growing desire. "Yeah. I... yeah."  
  
Zack kissed him again, briefly but hotly. How could he resist, with Cloud looking like at him like that? "C'mon, then."  
  
He clambered out first, slinging a towel over his shoulders before turning to grab the largest, fluffiest one they had and wrapping it around Cloud.  
  
"Zack!" Cloud squirmed in protest as Zack set about rubbing him down. "I can dry myself, y'know."  
  
"But you won't do it properly," Zack countered with a quick peck on Cloud's nose. Cloud squirmed again, this time with a little gasp, as Zack reached down to dry carefully between Cloud's legs.  
  
"Qu-quit!" he laughed, pushing futilely at Zack's shoulder.  
  
"Sensitive?" Zack grinned, squeezing just hard enough to make Cloud arch back, laughter replaced with a heartfelt groan when Zack stroked him with that same careful, almost-but-not-quite-too-much pressure.  
  
"O-okay! Zack, that's-- ahh! Oh, gods, I... I want you..."  
  
How could anyone argue with that?  
  
Zack gave himself a hasty wipe down with his own towel - he was still soggy, but the sheets had seen worse than a bit of water - before tossing it to the floor and pulling Cloud out to the bedroom. "Lie on your stomach," he instructed, brushing his lips along the curve of Cloud's ear.  
  
Cloud shivered and nodded, scrambling to the middle of the bed and lying down. Zack joined him a second later, straddling Cloud's thighs.  
  
"Zack..." Cloud moaned, pushing his hips back. He could feel Zack's cock pressing against him, hot and heavy, and he _wanted_  it, and Zack was just  _sitting_  there.  
  
"Shh. I thought you said I was the impatient one?"  
  
"You're being a tease."  
  
Zack laughed, rubbing his hands over Cloud's hips. "And you're supposed to be relaxing. So relax already. Let me take care of you."  
  
"You'd  _better_  take care of me."  
  
"You're so cute when you're all horny and grouchy," Zack sniggered, leaning down to lick a long, wet trail up Cloud's spine.   
  
Cloud hummed something unintelligible in reply, breaking off into a groan as Zack bit down lightly on his neck. Zack knew all of Cloud's weak spots, and his teeth grazing just there behind his jaw had Cloud's cock twitching. " _Please_..."  
  
Zack paused. Gods, Cloud had no idea what he did to him when he begged like that. "Okay," Zack agreed, and his voice sounded rough even to his own ears. "I'll be just one sec, I swear. Need lube."  
  
Despite his promise, Zack hesitated as he reached over to their top drawer. There was lube in there, sure, but there were also a few other things he hadn't tested out yet... He grabbed a little bottle of oil instead.  
  
"What are you doing?" Cloud asked, yelping a little as the cool liquid was dripped out onto his back.  
  
"I found some kinda scented massage oil stuff," Zack explained, spreading it over Cloud's back in slow, circular movements. He gradually worked his way down, paying special attention to all the spots Cloud had enjoyed having massaged most while they'd been in the shower. Cloud moaned.   
  
Zack took his time caressing every inch of skin he could find. But eventually he got low enough to gently squeeze Cloud's ass, running his fingers lower to rub soothingly at the soft skin of Cloud's inner thighs.  
  
"Tease," Cloud hissed accusingly, pushing back into Zack's touch. Zack spread Cloud open with his thumbs, shifting back and leaning down to press a hard kiss against Cloud's entrance. He grinned when this earned him a sharp little cry and a fair amount of squirming.  
  
"Gaia, you're so gorgeous."  
  
"Nn." Cloud's breath was starting to come heavier now, and he panted as Zack slowly worked two slick fingers inside him.  
  
"You've gotten tight as well."  
  
"S'been a while..."  
  
Zack leant over and rained kisses into Cloud's soft spikes. "Too long. Seriously, Cloudy, you've got to stop this whole training yourself to exhaustion every night thing. I miss you, y'know."  
  
"You miss my body, you mean," Cloud huffed.  
  
"Well, that too." Zack rubbed his free hand over Cloud's shoulders again, melting him back into that blissfully compliant state he'd been in earlier, while his fingers massaged Cloud from the inside. He tugged Cloud's head round for a soft, deep kiss. "You know I love you though, don't you?"  
  
"I..." Cloud began. Then he gasped, a shudder running through his body as Zack pressed his fingers against Cloud's sweet spot. "Gods!"  
  
Zack chuckled and repeated the action, loving the feel of Cloud trembling beneath him.  
  
"Zack, Gaia, please... want you. Now."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I know." Cloud let out a small moan of mixed protest and anticipation as Zack's finger's slid out of him. "Spread your legs for me, Cloud," Zack murmured, breath catching as he worked a palmful of the oil over his cock. Cloud did so eagerly, shivering as he felt Zack position himself at his entrance. "You ready?"  
  
"Do it." Cloud's voice cracked halfway through, but Zack understood the sentiment.  
  
They both held their breath as Zack carefully eased his way in. It had been a long time since they'd done this; long enough for Cloud's body to have forgotten the sensation of being split open.  
  
"Ohhh..." he moaned, breathing out in one long, shuddering gasp.  
  
Zack let his head fall forward, resting it against the back of Cloud's neck. "Cloud... Cloud, Cloud..."   
  
Cloud shivered with each repetition of his name, each hot breath against his oil-slick skin making his hair stand on end. "I'm okay. M-move?"  
  
"Gods, you feel good," Zack gasped, pulling out with the same agonising slowness as he'd entered.  
  
Cloud moaned his agreement, fingers tangling desperately into the sheets as Zack started up a slow, deep rhythm. Slow and deep and it wasn't long before Cloud felt like nothing else existed beyond the weight of Zack's body pressing him down, like nothing existed beyond that hot, hard heat stretching him open over and over and over, sending sparks of pleasure straight to his groin.  
  
"Zack..." he groaned, rubbing himself against the bed beneath him. Zack took the hint, sliding one hand beneath Cloud's body, briefly caressing the boy's hip before taking his cock in his hand.  
  
Cloud bit his lip. Zack knew exactly how to make him squirm, brushing his thumb over the sensitive head of Cloud's now aching cock, smearing the beads of pre-come that had gathered there. Zack knew exactly how fast Cloud liked it, purposefully stroking just a little softer, a little slower, to keep him trembling on the edge.   
  
He felt like he could have died. Or at the very least, completely lost his mind in a haze of pleasure. Cloud was so close, but Zack kept his pace, never giving him that tiny push that would send him over.  
  
"Zack,  _please_..." he begged. His voice came out wrecked, and just a little bit desperate.  
  
Zack's fingers twined into Cloud's hair, guiding his head back so their mouths could meet. Cloud moaned into the kiss, the heat and passion there telling him exactly how close Zack was as well.   
  
It was just a little bit faster now, Zack taking him in long, powerful thrusts, Cloud pushing his hips back to meet each one. The hand around his cock grew more adventurous, reaching between Cloud's legs to squeeze his balls. Cloud groaned, muscles clenching at this new sensation, and then the next few quick, hard strokes were all it took to finish him off.  
  
He thought he heard Zack gasp out his name through the rush of blood in his ears, body quivering with release.  
  
The pleasure seemed to last an age, Zack slowly working his softening member in and out of Cloud until they were both completely spent. They lay together, breathing heavily in the aftermath, Zack's fingers tracing gentle patterns across Cloud's stomach.  
  
"Sleep here?" Zack asked hopefully when they'd finally caught their breath.  
  
Cloud nodded. He didn't think he could move, utterly boneless and satiated.  
  
Zack worked the now stained sheet out from underneath them, folding it back to hide the worst of the evidence before using a cleaner section to cover the both of them. He slung an arm around Cloud's waist, holding him closely. "I'm glad you decided to stay with me tonight."  
  
"You didn't exactly give me a lot of choice," Cloud murmured sleepily.  
  
Zack laughed. "True. But would you have stayed?"  
  
"...Yeah. I've missed you too."  
  
This admission earned him one of Zack's breath-takingly genuine smiles, and an equally genuine kiss.  
  
"Hey, Cloud?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"You have the day off tomorrow, right? Seph taught me this really awesome technique he made up based on some sword kata. I'll book a training room and teach it to you if you like. Y'know. Make up for kinda sabotaging your training tonight."  
  
Cloud shook his head, re-engaging Zack in a series of soft kisses. "Nah. Tomorrow... I wanna sleep in. And watch a movie, and eat Wutainese until we're stuffed, and spend the evening with you. Like this."  
  
Zack gave him that smile again. "Okay. Sounds like a plan."


End file.
